


If A Tree Falls In A Forest

by jaunt, tsuchuujin



Category: Arkflaw
Genre: ABO, Canon Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Omega!Khione(Arkflaw), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaunt/pseuds/jaunt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuchuujin/pseuds/tsuchuujin
Summary: Khione was the dream of all dreams— a rising star in the world of idols, seemingly perfect and infallible in the eyes of the public. But what everyone doesn't know is that the perfect idol actually has a big secret...When his personal make-up artist walks into his dressing room before a show, Y/N is surprised to suddenly find him in heat after forgetting his suppressants! With Khione's secret as an Omega revealed to Y/N, the story follows as the make-up artist helps Khione continue to succeed in the idol world— and maybe even with some hush money.Feelings blossom, heat cycles come and go, and secrets don't last forever.
Relationships: Nova Belizaire | Khione / Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	If A Tree Falls In A Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: RICKERS  
> Idea by: Sponge  
> Enabled by: Tsukki

WORK IN PROGRESS


End file.
